


Wild Afflictions Book Two (KilluGon)

by GonKilluLuciel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Boy x boy, Gon X Killua - Freeform, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Killua Zoldyck Loves Gon Freecs, Killua x Gon - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, bxb - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, hxh2011
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonKilluLuciel/pseuds/GonKilluLuciel
Summary: Gon wandered the woods of Whale Island for years. He dove inside each year, deeper and deeper until he stumbled onto ripped children's clothes. He went on and on until he met the wild boy, then rescued him from a bear trap. He didn't know what lies ahead, who that boy is and why he lived in the woods.He didn't know anything about his Wild Afflictions until he took him to his home. To Gon's home.Book Two of Wild Afflictions.  You can read it without reading the first book. Standalone.Schedule: A chapter every Saturday.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is Pure Fluff and a little tinge of more than a fluff (not smut). The characters will be aged up as you go deeper into the story.
> 
> Book One is done by Otaku13131 on Wattpad. (https://www.wattpad.com/story/177514845-wild-afflictions)

Realization overcame Gon’s squeezing heart; deep down he recognized how different Killua is from him. Describing the unique difference yet the overt similarity between them, made him imagine the albino being his mirror. Thus, Killua is the other side of the coin.

The asters’ scent loomed with the wind leaving some sort of its nectar to be sniffed by the twelve-year-old boy. He was staring at the gleaming horizon with soft eyes that reflected the light of the rising sun.

Mito entered while grabbing Gon's backpack a while later to disrupt his peace. "Enjoy your day at school, sweetie! Make the most out of it!! I've packed your lunch too. Don't forget to eat it.." She fixed the bag on his back, hugging his small figure protectively. “They stopped school for a while because of the storm, so I hope that you revised your lessons as you promised.” Gon gleamed at her and send a nod of approval towards her. Of course, he managed to revise everything because he always fulfills his promises. 

He glanced behind his beaming aunt to catch a glimpse of his albino roommate who’s staring at him and standing behind the doorframe of the bedrooms’ hallway exit. His curious pupils were roaming all over Gon’s clean and appropriate figure that he didn’t see before. 

Killua was inquisitive about where Gon was going. He isn’t used to any of the two people —who he is living with— to leave the house, so he is smelling something fishy and tensing as if seeing a predator creeping towards his prey. Clearly, he feels overprotective when it comes to his new family. His insecurity increases whenever something unusual happens. Yet, he didn’t understand his humanistic instincts. Gon seldom left the house prior, but he stopped doing so for a while. Now, he’s back to leaving somewhere far away again. As if for Mito, she leaves whenever Gon is there, whenever the threat he calls Gon is there. But Killua never tried to go to Gon’s room after the first time.

He developed these instincts due to surviving five years in the dark woods of Whale Island. He observed, even scrutinized, the youthful preteen willingly. The dark-haired shifted his backpack on his shoulders and excitedly chatted with the female. Both of them were unaware how Killua was peering behind the door, hair as white as snow bouncing freely after Mito’s haircut, taking out all the knotted and muddy strands and making the swaying insignificant and acquit.

"Thanks, mom! I'll make sure to have fun." Gon smiled brightly, akin to a ray of sunshine, at Mito who beamed back just as brightly before closing the door after Gon’s leave. She sighed in relief when her young boy left to pursue his future, then she turned to the hiding boy with a captivating chuckle, covering her glossy lips with her perfectly smooth fingers. 

Killua’s confused gaze was fixated on the recently closed door where Gon had just left _again_. He feels like hissing and hitting something, aka throwing a tantrum. If Gon left now, then Mito will leave when Gon comes back. That’s been happening before the storm that blocked the roads, and Killua’s not ready for it to happen again. Mito noticed his gloomy and irritated look, like a little child whose parents left him alone at home. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” She knows that he’s curious about Gon’s sudden leave, but when she crept closer to give him a hug, he slipped and limped into the hallway again, strolled up the stairs, and disappeared into Gon’s room. 

It’s been quite a while since the rescue, but Killua never stepped on that room but once. It’s when he told Gon about his name and the age he has been left in the woods. He was seven, to the Freecss’ shock.

The albino escalated to the window in Gon’s room to look outside, maybe he could see Gon again, but the hyper kid was already far away from Killua’s sight of vision. 

Subsequently, Mito snuck a look at the albino kid from the half-opened door and curiously snuck her head to peer a look and make sure that he’s doing alright. Her motherly self spreads the warmth, especially that she couldn't fathom but to distinctly show whenever her babies need it the most.

Furthermore, Gon was wandering the earthen road to lead him directly to his school. It was long and _earthy_ , indeed. The scent of damp sand engulfed Gon’s nostrils, which was one of the very few scents that Gon enjoyed. Alas, he couldn’t enjoy the sight of the Asters and snow flowers covered with the melted hail — lastly bloomed on each side of the road. Hence, he was engulfed by his thoughts that each thought of them was engulfed by guilt. He kicked a little stone with his foot, clutching the straps of his backpack — questions popping up in his head like tornados. The main question that caused the conflict in his head was: How lucky Killua is to live for four longing years in the wild, all alone in the dark monstrous woods?

A morose frown penetrated into Gon’s doleful face who was clenching his meager fists in enmity towards the irresponsible families like Killua’s and his own that abandoned them negligently. Why did they give birth to them if they want to abandon them like that? 

At the house, Killua cuddled Mito while resting on his futon in the living room. They have spent a lot of time together since the day Killua came into this house. Unfortunately, Killua didn’t allow Gon to come closer to him. Maybe his instinctive self or being alerted just like he used to be in the wild damaged a little of his personality — or it’s just _Autism_. Mito’s care for Killua warmed him. He felt a fuzzy feeling into his body that warmed him all over. He loves Mito dearly and feels the need to cling around her much longer. She closed a gap he felt for twelve years straight; tenderness. 

In a matter of seconds, Killua’s nuzzles eased down, and he slept peacefully into Mito’s amiable embrace. 

She ran her delicate fingers through the white tufts of Killua’s hair, playing with its locks smoothly and smiling sorrowfully at his innocent features. She wanted him to engage in their little kingdom and to get along with Gon. Both of them suffered dearly, and Mito hopes for them to find peace in their lives in the end. 

She still remembers how she saw the little Gon abandoned near a trash can, holding a torn bear and crying. She wondered why people give birth to innocent souls if they can't take care of them.

When she made sure that Killua is in deep slumber, she tucked on him and got up the same instant her phone started buzzing on the nearby coffee table. She picked it up once she slid it in her palm. “Yes? Emergency? Oh! Okay! On my way!” It is an emergency, and as the nurse she is, she has to go there earlier. She stared at Killua before dialing Palm’s number — her neighbor. 

After a couple of minutes, Palm knocked softly on the door. Mito jogged towards the front door to open it as tacitly as possible to meet Palm on the other side. They hugged each other lovingly before Mito invited her lovely neighbor in. She dressed up in her nurse outfit and was ready to go. 

"Sorry for calling you at this time of the day." Mito apologized— clasping her hands together to show her guilt, then clasped Palm's hands with hers, staring imploringly into Palm’s eyes. "Please take care of the boy until I come back. He... He may become scared when he sees you, but try talking to him calmly, okay? I don't trust anyone but you with this." Mito pleaded, her eyes were gleaming and it tore Palm's heart.

"Of course, Mito! I'd be glad to help. Where's the little boy?" Asked Palm. Her eyes were grazing every inch of the house. Mito gestured for her to follow, and they went towards the living room.

Killua was laying there, sleeping soundly. The rising and falling of his chest sent warmth and contentment towards her heart. She smiled thinly and turned to take a glimpse at Palm. “This is Killua.”

"I didn't see the boy before.." Palm looked suspiciously at Mito. The responsible woman smiled nervously and shook her head yes.

"He was living in the woods," She explained plainly yet sorrowfully.

"You want me to believe that?" Palm implied an accusation towards Mito before letting out a frustrated sigh. The room fell silent, and the tension weighed on Mito’s heart when she looked at the indecisiveness of Palm’s eyes.

"Gon found him there. He was like a beast before I took care of him. It's been a few days now." Mito said hoarsely while looking at the sleeping boy. She has to convince Palm not to tell anyone yet. If anyone knew now, it would look like Mito kidnapped him. Suddenly, her eyes darted to the lower half of the futon. She remembered something that could back her statement up. “You know that Gon leaves to play in the woods most of the time. He goes there to discover and learn new things.”

“Yes, he wanted to be a botanist ever since he met Kite.” Palm reminisced and looked back at the sleeping child. “How did he find him?”

“Although I warn Gon from going to the dark woods, he did. And he’s been pursuing this child ever since. He couldn’t catch him and help him out until Killua was caught by a bear trap.” Palm flinched at the thought, which got Mito the chance to continue. “He has an injured thigh right now.” Palm stared at Killua longingly. She didn’t say a thing for a while, which got Mito worried. 

"Well, You have to go. We'll talk about that later. For now, I hope that he doesn’t have to wake up until you come back.", Palm said worriedly when she knew that he lived in the woods. If he survived that, then Palm would be an easy target to kill.

"I owe you one!!" Mito has never felt as joyous before. Not after she Gon’s first smile.

The bell rang loudly, letting Gon jump in fright and waking him up from his continuous daydream. He went to his homeroom, ignoring his friends sneakily and sitting next to the window, so he can continue thinking in peace. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. 

"Hey!!" Someone yelled, and Gon surpassed the urge to roll his eyes since he knew someone will interrupt his peace. Luckily, it was his best friend, Zushi, and no one else. Zushi smiled at him, who beamed in response while steading his head on his palm. "You seem down! What's wrong?"

"Oh? No just... a bad day." Gon replied and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Going back to school after resting in the house for a while made me numb.”

"I see! we are going to hang out after school! Wanna tag along?? This would help you adjust faster to activities!" Zushi asked in a cheery tone. “We, old students, are going to introduce ourselves to the new lads and… like… bond, ya know? It’s gonna be fun!” Chanted Zushi. A lot of new students wanted to talk to Gon. Sadly, the whole weather turned and gave them an additional vacation. 

"Uh. I can't... I have to go back home early today." Gon politely declined. He recited that Mito will leave for her shift, so they can't leave Killua alone at home. He has to be early to take care of the helpless and wild Killua until he becomes a sane human, at least. Zushi sounded a bit down and confused since he tilted his head way obtusely than he should do, which scared Gon.

"Really? Are you waiting for someone or something? We have to bond with the new students!! It is important too, y’knowww?!" Said Zushi with a frown to make Gon smile guiltily at him.

"Yeah... I know but... I have to go back, sorry." The hazel-eyed preteen mumbled while gazing outside the window again. 

Killua woke up and shifted in his futon, like a kitten seeking for its mother’s warmth. He looked up to see Palm looking at him. He freaked out, let a squeak, and jumped into the corner. Panic injected adrenaline into his beating heart.

"O-oh hello? Can you calm down a little?"

He searched by his eyes for his rescuers, but neither Mito nor Gon was there. He started shivering, and he was going to jump through the window when Palm grabbed his wrists to make him scream in fright.


	2. Chapter 2

The day at the school passed by faster than Gon imagined it to be even though he spent it studying or sinking deep in thought. He was near his home, hiking the earthen road when he heard a ringing scream coming out of it.

"Killua!!" Gon screamed and sprinted towards his house as fast as his feet could manage. He almost kicked the door to see Palm on top of Killua who was screaming in fear.

She was trying to calm him by hugging the fear out, yet she was freaking him out more as the panic was high especially since he drained a huge amount of energy out of him of how much he screamed and ran around the house with her chasing behind.

"W-What's going on in here?" Gon asked tantalized by Killua's fear and Palm's position as if she was torturing him. Immediately, Killua calmed down when he encountered Gon's heavenly presence. It's the first time for him to feel glad to see Gon after living with him for almost a month.

Subsequently, Killua's lips twitched fearfully, and his eyes begged Gon for the rescue. Hence, Gon's pupils widened in the understatement as he told their neighbor to back off politely, "Ms. Palm. You're scaring him. It's alright, you can leave him be, now." Palm withdrew directly after what Gon had just said.

Once Palm unplugged herself from Killua's electrocuted figure, he struck like lightning to hide behind Gon, hissing and growling at Palm like a scared wild animal. The fact that he made Gon his shelter warmed Gon's heart. He felt blissful and grateful to be Killua's haven. Killua, for the first time, gave Gon this much credit enough to grow some pride. He puffed his chest in front of Palm in an overprotective manner.

"Where's aunt Mito?"

"She left for her shift."

"But it is early for her shift!" Gon exclaimed worriedly for Palm to give him a gentle smile.

"She had an emergency."

Gon let out a contempt sigh before turning his head slightly to the frightened and glaring boy behind him, giving him a cordial beam. "No need to worry. Palm is a good person like Mito and me." Killua titled his head for a second before nodding his head calmly. He wiped the tears that formed dried streams on his cheeks.

Gon's eyes filled with guilt for a moment before he turned to go to his room. Killua clutched Gon's shirt from behind and followed slowly. The recent action took Gon off guard, but he didn't turn to look at Killua so he won't scare him any further.

Thereafter, Gon climbed the stairs slowly for Killua to manage and follow him. He walked slowly, so they wouldn't fall, especially that Killua was tugging the shirt of Gon harder with each step. Moreover, Palm went to the kitchen to make something for the boys to eat...

The door squeaked open when Gon unlocked it and entered with Killua following behind, the grip on Gon's shirt loosened as Gon closed the door and threw his bag next to the desk before sitting on the chair and staring at Killua. The albino was looking around the familiar room, still tense about the existence of the threat on the previous floor. He leaned on the closed door, nervous about taking further steps into Gon's room.

"You can come in, Killua. This is your house as much as it's mine." Said Gon who gave a smile to the albino. So, he hesitantly stepped forward.

He sat on Gon's bed, curling up and hugging his knees as he stared curiously at Gon who eyed him before smiling and swerving his attention to his desk. The albino lightly swung himself back and forth as he stared curiously at Gon's actions. Besides, Gon already decided not to look for long, so his stares won't scare Killua away. He was giddy that the albino is sitting with him which normally he wouldn't do.

Furthermore, the spiky-haired preteen opened his notebook and tried to brainstorm upon Killua's looks. Killua wondered what Gon is doing and when he gets curious, his cheeks become rosy in color. Gon's watchful and inquisitive self has figured that throughout the week he had spent with Killua. In addition, The Palm that scared him is still roaming outside dangerously. His wild thoughts always grappled with rural thoughts since he doesn't even know how to live as a human yet. He was seven when he left the city after all.

Posteriorly, Killua stopped doing his nervous dealing habit and went behind Gon to look at his notebook. Curiosity has flourished all over Killua's cheeks since he's been seeing new things since this morning.

Even though Gon was excited about Killua staying with him, he got nervous when the albino came closer towards him. He was nervous and anxious about doing something again that might scare the albino away. He really wants to be friends with him. On the other hand, Killua was trying to sneak looks at the scribbles Gon made onto the paper in front of him. He blinked in confusion to dart his attention back to Gon, who tensed and looked at the paper again not to scare the albino away.

Suddenly, the door squeaked open, declaring the entrance of a new human inside the room. Killua jumped in fear but before he takes a sharp turn, Gon stood up and hugged him graciously since it was the only solution to Gon's growing up mind.

The older preteen felt the drastic pounds of the younger's panicked heart as he rubbed his back soothingly whilst murmuring into his ear softly to calm him down. "Shhhh... Shhh. Everything will be fine. Calm down. Shhh." It took Gon a minute to see that Killua's shivers ceased and his breaths went back to normal.

"Um. I made brunch. Come on you two." Said Palm. She was confused by Killua's fright as if she did nothing wrong which pissed Gon off about her impolite action. She should've at least knocked on the door to inform them about her getting in.

"Okay, coming." The older murmured slightly not to scare the boy in his arms since his lips were directly near Killua's ear. Palm, who is standing next to the door holding the knob, nodded exceptionally.

Suddenly, Killua broke the hug, swerving his attention towards Palm. The vigorous preteen hissed wildly at her, considering her one of the predators that always chased him in the woods. She shivered at the monstrous look that he gave her, closing the door with a little thud before the preteens heard her descending footsteps on the stairs.

"Killua. Aren't you hungry? Let's go eat." Killua's hisses ceased when the threat went away. He turned to Gon who considered him a threat before as well. He does feel tense around him, but another part of him is speaking otherwise. Gon did chase him in the woods before, but he didn't mean any harm.

His cerulean eyes pierced callously into Gon, examining him for a moment before nodding. Without hesitation, Gon trudged towards the door and felt the same tug as before; Killua was clutching Gon's shirt again. He let out a little sigh and walked forward whilst trying to ignore the tug of Killua's pale fingers.

Afterward, The duo went inside the dining room. Gon took his place on the table while Killua sat on the counter as he always does, picking an apple to eat. Palm frowned when the little Tarzan didn't pay attention to her food and instead he picked up an apple from the fruits bowl to munch on. She snatched it out of his hand to earn a frightened growl coming from the thin lips of Killua.

"Sit like a normal person with us on the table! Eat healthy food! Apples only will not help you heal!" She yelled but not hard enough for Killua to be scared. Yet, Killua was tense around his predator, aka Palm. He was cautious to be precise.

Eventually, He jumped off the counter and crawled underneath the table with a little hiss. He curled up next to Gon's feet. The tanner turned to his supposed to be his babysitter and motioned for her to sit already and to leave Killua be. Palm let out a rattled sigh before sitting across from Gon to start eating.

The sound of spoons rattling and the heavy munches of food made Killua hungry. He decided to poke his head up to take a look, but he was startled by Gon's voice, "You want some?" Gon noticed Killua's frightened fear so he extended his plate towards Killua. Once Killua saw the food, he turned to Gon before taking the plate from him and eating below the table. This food is tastier than the one he eats in the woods.

Gon and Palm observed the little troublemaker, who was eating with his hands like a toddler. They smiled softly at him before raising their heads and resuming their meals without interrupting or disturbing the albino.

After they have finished their meal, Gon stood up, helping Palm with the cleaning. "Mito is really lucky to have a child as great and wonderful as you." Gon smiled politely, flustered by the compliment. She always says that whenever Mito asks for her to babysit him. "You know that Mito isn't my mom, but she's my foster parent—"

"Don't you consider her a mom?" Palm raised her eyebrow and inquired, seeking an answer after she cut Gon out.

"Of course I do! She is the best mom!"

Palm nodded with a soft smile, and she walked with Gon towards the kitchen whilst taking the empty plates to wash them. Killua was staring at them before crawling out of the table, taking his plate, then sneaking into the kitchen to see what Gon and that woman are doing.

"How long are you going to live with Mito?" Palm asked curiously, washing the dishes with Gon drying them up directly after she hands him.

"Well... She filled out a long foster replacement, so she is taking care of me until I reach adulthood. That if she couldn't be able to adopt me. It's been quite a while, and they didn't agree on the adoption yet."

"Oh!"

Gon smiled guiltily while putting the dish away. "She's doing her best to make me happy."

Palm cleaned the kitchen sink and drained out the water before fully turning to Gon. "She is your mom either way!"

"I know! And I love her so much!"

They blissfully chuckled before Palm spotted the white tuft of Killua's hair. "Oh? Why are you hiding? Come here!" Said Palm who opened her arms gently yet Killua just growled, holding the plate tighter.

Gon didn't have any other choice but to walk towards the tense preteen and take the plate out of his hand. "Thank you for bringing the plate back!"

Killua sounded confused but nodded slightly before running back to Gon's room. The latter turned towards Palm. "I have homework, so I'm going to solve it and study for the next week's test before I go to sleep!"

"Good boy!"

The day passed by fast as Mito was on her way trudging and hiking back towards her house. One hour left for the clock to ding, announcing the penetration of midnight.

Along the way, she visited the 24/7 neighborhood supermarket to buy some ingredients. She thought about the children she has at home and thought that it would be good to bake a cake for them.

When she was looking at the flavors, the thought stuck in her mind. "Vanilla or...?" She knows that Gon loves vanilla flavors, but she doesn't know what Killua likes to eat. She rested on splitting the cake between vanilla and chocolate and decided to buy a box of caramel, strawberry, and blueberry cupcakes in case Killua likes any of these flavors, so she can know for future bakings.

After she slipped everything she needed into the cart, she went to the cashier and paid for them before escalating towards her home. It wasn't long before she arrived at her front door, sliding the bags of groceries on her hand and taking the keys out of her coat's pocket. She unlocked the door to be face to face with Palm who gave her a gentle smile and helped her with the groceries.

"How was the day?" Mito asked cheerfully.

"Can I say weird?" Palm rubbed her forehead tiredly after setting the bags down on the kitchen island. Mito giggled to some extent while wiping her face and steading her body by leaning on the island.

"Where are the boys?" Palm answered the marmalade-haired woman by shimmering upstairs.

"In Gon's room."

Mito's mouth hung open for a second. "Really? Killua went to Gon's room?"

"He doesn't usually do that?" Palm raised an eyebrow.

"No... He did it once only. He acts cautiously around Gon that's why I'm surprised."

"He was so clingy to Gon today. Maybe because he was scared of me."

"Yeah, maybe," Mito murmured and climbed up the stairs to look at the two boys sleeping on the bed soundly. Their foreheads were touching.

She smiled and closed the door slowly and went back to Palm.

"I guess Killua is getting along with Gon. The first step for them to get along is done by you! Thank you so much!" Mito chirped.

"I... Don't mention it." Palm smiled nervously and excused herself before leaving to rest in her house after the long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Killua was observing the duo while they were preparing breakfast. He was holding a cupcake stuffing it into his mouth happily whilst sitting on the counter.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, so Killua jumped like a frightened kitten and hid behind Mito. She frowned slightly at Killua’s fear before crouching down and smiling soothingly. “Everything will be alright! No need to be scared.” 

Gon took the chance to dash towards the front door to see who was knocking. As expected, Palm was on the door as Gon gave her a polite smile although he wasn’t quite that fond of her visit.

She returned Gon politeness with a curt smile herself, "I came to give Mito these cookies."

"Thank you, auntie! I’ll take them for her."

"Oh. I want to talk to her too."

Eventually, Gon has failed his attempt of kicking Palm out politely, so he opened the door wide and stepped aside for the lady to enter. She thanked him and entered grimly after taking her shoes off.

Killua hissed once her feet touched the kitchen grounds. Mito looked at him softly. "Calm down, sweety! She came to talk to me only."

Gon came in and took a toast and ran outside. "Aunt Mito! I'll be late! See you later!!" He yelled and Killua ran behind him, being clingy for the tan boy.

He stood at the front door's frame and looked at the running away Gon. He tilted his head, a little upset that Gon left him behind after they got along yesterday.

Mito put her hands on Killua's shoulders who tensed up but relaxed afterward.

"Killua, sweety, we're going to see someone! Let's get you in the bath and choose a nice attire for you before going!" Mito chirped happily, and Killua was looking at her confusedly.

"Where?" He asked lightly. She was glad that he talked instead of acting like an animal. Beaming at him, she gave her answer, "We are going to see a doctor."

"Doctor..." Killua mumbled.

"Yes, Doctor who helps people feel better!" Mito explained, and Killua nodded. He remembered when he was little, his mom was sick so they went to the doctor.

"You sick?" Killua asked and she crouched down and hugged him gently.

"No, sweety. I'm worried about you! Because you lived for 4 years in inhumane woods. We'll go and talk to the doctor for you, okay?"

She let Killua have his breakfast while she talked to Palm and had a fast breakfast along with her. Killua enjoyed the sweet taste of the cupcake a lot as he ate most of them all alone.

After they have finished, Mito clutched Killua’s lithe hand and took him to the bathroom where he stripped down and waited for Mito to adjust the heat of the water for him. He wants the tub to be full, so he can swim as he did in the river before. She wrapped nylon on Killua's thigh to prevent water from going into the injury.

Killua jumped into the tub like a toddler and blew up the bubbles that were getting out of the tub. He was wow-ed by them as a little child.

The marmalade-haired lady poured some daisy scented shampoo on her hand and rubbed it on Killua's hair, running her hands into Killua’s soft hair while combing it with her finger so she wouldn’t miss any knotting spot.

"Killua, don't open your eyes until I tell you!" Killua shut his eyes hard and Mito lightly laughed at his cuteness. She rubbed his messy hair to clean it up then used the soap and loofah to clean his body. Scrubbing Killua’s sensitive skin with it until it turned pink.

After the bath, she wrapped him in a towel and asked him to wait. She went to grab clothes for him. A pair of shorts, socks, a shirt, and a red sports jacket.

It was Gon's since Mito didn't have the time yet to go shopping for Killua. Once she grabbed the clothes, she returned to the bathroom and stared at Killua's hair whose dripping and wet.

She put the clothes on the stand and dried his hair with a towel. Then she renewed the bandages before helping him wear his clothes.

The clothes were over-sized on Killua since he was thinner than Gon by a bunch of pounds. Yet, he was looking cute enough for Mito to flush at his cuteness.

She went to her room and ordered Killua to wait for her in the living room. After wearing her clothes, she went back to Killua and grasped his hand. He felt comfortable that Palm left the house already.

"We're going! If you want, I can buy you an ice-cream when we get back!" Killua tilted his head in confusion but nodded anyway.

After a couple of minutes, Mito regretted taking Killua out of the house.

He turned into a crying mess, shivering a lot from fear due to the lots of people. The overcrowding of strangers traumatized Killua since he wasn’t used to meeting a lot of humans all at once. Every time he spotted a hunter in the woods, he made sure to scare them away.

Reaching the concrete road was even worse, Killua screamed and cried whenever a car passes by. He chanted for his parents as if he thought every car was driven by his parents, “Mama! Papa!”

Mito trotted along with the frightened albino to the building full of doctors’ offices. Their footsteps squeaked loosely on the gleaming amber tiles; Killua was looking around the employees who were eyeing them weirdly. “I want to go home…” Killua mumbled fearfully, but Mito stopped her trotting and clicked on the elevator’s button. She looked down at Killua to give him a mellow soundless smile, crouching down and kissing his forehead. “Everything will be alright! I’m with you, okay?” The elevator dinged, startling the albino who was dazed by Mito’s tenderness. It automatically opened for Killua to hide behind his current caregiver.

She stepped inside, dragging Killua with her, who was scared of the weird thing that he doesn’t seem to remember going in before. Mito gave her attention to the key panel and tried remembering the number of the doctor’s floor. She clicked on the 6th button and the door automatically closed, scaring Killua to the core. He hugged Mito, sinking his face into her stomach and letting faintly audible breaths get out from his lips. She hugged him back reassuringly and waited until the elevator reaches the sixth floor. 

"Sweety! Don't be scared! Everything will be alright!" She tried soothing the boy who was worried about the movement of the elevator. Seeing Mito normally smile indicated that there’s nothing to fear about, but he was still trembling.

The elevator dang and Killua yelped at the sound. He turned to look at Mito who gave him a gentle smile to assure him that they have arrived. Killua knew it since it’s the same sound when the elevator opened its doors. As expected, the doors automatically opened for the duo to be on another floor. Killua was looking around while walking next to Mito and clutching her hand. It was… Kind of fun?

They went to a psychotherapist. Mito registered Killua's name and they sat in the waiting room. There was another young boy who seemed paranoid. Mito smiled a little at the boy who hugged his mom; he wonders why is she smiling and if there’s something on his face or she is making fun of him.

He attracted Killua’s attention as he interpreted his expression, paralyzing the boy even more with his unblinking gaze. He saw how the boy was hugging his mom, so he mimicked him by hugging Mito. She giggled at how cute he is and watched him silently.

The toys’ corner caught Killua's gaze and he looked at Mito then back at the toys. "You can go, I'm not leaving."

"Mama said that too but she left," Killua mumbled.

"Your mama is a... Ahem. I mean. I'm not like her! I'm Mito!" She chirped and Killua's cheeks heated up at the sight of her. Of course, it was from the warmth that bubbled inside of him and he didn't know why.

Killua stood and went to the toys’ corner. Every little while, he looks towards Mito to see her smiling at him and waving. Killua always smiles when she does that and continues discovering the weird things in front of him. He misses these kinds of entertainment since he always played with similar toys when he was at his parents’ home. A slight difference glazed through them, but they held the same purpose.

"Killua." Killua jumped at the sound of his name, and he ran and hugged Mito. She soothed him and rubbed his back.

"Here!" She called and the nurse told her that it was her turn.

After that, Mito grasped Killua's hand and dragged him to the doctor's office. Killua was hesitating in his steps. The new activities since he moved to live with Mito and Gon were frightening him more and more.

Mito knocked and entered. The doctor smiled at them and his gaze darted to Killua who hid behind Mito.

He knew from the first look that Killua is a very special case to deal with. Killua's eyes were gleaming dangerously, like a wild animal that is getting ready to attack his prey.

The doctor remained silent, just looking at the wild creature in front of him.

Mito looked at the doctor worriedly. "Uhh. Hello. This is Killua and I'm Mito."

"Nice meeting you two. I'm Dr.Jer." The doctor said and they sat on the puffy tawny sofa in front of the doctor's desk.

Killua was so focused on the doctor's bald head. He didn't see anything like that before.

"So, let's start the session." The doctor clapped his hands. Startling Killua a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm rereading this...
> 
> It's either I'm drastically improving, or this is a piece of shit :')
> 
> Well, thank you very much for loving this book even though the first few chapters are so shitty XD istg I wouldn't have posted this if readers didn't ask for it.
> 
> THE EMBARRASSMENT IS LEVITATING.
> 
> Anyway, I'm intrigued to see where I started improving while writing this story, so let's see.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nothing is confusing for readers who didn't read Otaku's book (Wild Afflictions 1) :D when Otaku decides to post it on AO3, I'll link it to this one. 
> 
> However, both books are standalone novels, and you won't need the first one unless you want to know how Gon rescued Killua from the woods ;3 The link in the notes above if you want to read book one. It's just 9 chapters :D
> 
> Also, sorry for the first cranky chapters. I was still developing my English when I wrote this story, but readers want it back after the deletion of my account :) Make sure to follow me on Instagram (GonKilluLuciel) if you want to chat. Send me a message there if you want my discord.
> 
> Thank you Paulines for the beautiful cover art :D and there is more as we go <3


End file.
